felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Lore
Origin of the Titans The origins of the Titans remain very vague and subject to many theories and debates. Some say they ruled Felarya in a past era, others believe that they actually created it! However, some newly found extracts from an old book in Ur-Sagol shed a different and new light on both the origins of this very ancient race, and on the history of Felaya itself. It is said that Titans appeared on Felarya very long ago, in a time of great turmoil. They were immense constructs, created to serve as the hand of the Guardians to maintain both a balance in Felarya, and to defend the land, which at this time was facing existential threats from the repeated attacks of a mysterious and very powerful race of Planewalkers known as the "Correctors". Alcazath was the first of the Titans created to this effect, and his power was without equal among them. He had been blessed with the ability to shape and animate Titans of his own using the Tedrek Hammer of Creation, to help serve his purpose. For a long time, the Titans remained perfectly loyal, watching over Felarya, and defending it against the Correctors. As time wore on though, the Titan king began to lose touch with his purpose, becoming more erratic and intolerant, losing his sanity as well. Some theorize that the Correctors had corrupted his mind. The Guardians became increasingly concerned about their creations and soon ordered Alcazath to give up his hammer as a sign of submission to their authority. Alcazath refused and prepared his army of Titans for war against their former masters. A gigantic battle took place where the Guardians were faced by both the Titans from within Felarya and the Correctors from outside, leaving many to believe the two forces were indeed in league. The Guardians won a decisive victory, but several of them died, and Felarya suffered massive damage that would take centuries to heal. The Correctors suffered terrible casualties and ceased their attacks for good. Alcazath was finally cornered and defeated. The Guardians chose to erase their past mistake completely, removing his outposts and sinking his temple as a reminder of that mistake, making it his tomb for all eternity. They sealed the Tedrek Hammer of Creation away along with him, to prevent another Titan uprising should it fall into the wrong hands. The lowest regions of the temple would in time become twisted, horrorfic distortions of their former glory, a reflection of the corruption of Alcazath. Elemental intervention Upon creation, Alcazath and the original Titans sought out to do what they were made for: defend Felarya against the threat of the Correctors and maintain the balance of Felarya, and Alcazath took great pride in his duties, seeking to prove himself to his masters. This pride would turn to be a weakness for him as he first clashed with the mysterious Planeswalkers. Alcazath led his army to the forefront of the conflict, hoping to match their strength and limit the damage the Correctors could cause to Felarya and its inhabitants; he vastly underestimated their powers, and the first few battles were disastrous, with tremendous casualties in the Titans' ranks. The great conflict was felt throughout Felarya and the Elementals were among the first to sense the damage, and how devastated Alcazath's forces were. They approached the Titan king, knowing that he would need help before the next assault. Alcazath reluctantly agreed to meet with some of the ancient elemental lords that had approached him and accepted the aid they offered, forming alliances with them as he rebuilt his forces. The ingenuity and powers of the elementals were impressive to him, and he was able to learn much to be able to adapt his forces by being able to shape more efficient titan constructs with the knowledge some of these ancient beings knew of the land. It is rumored he was particularly impressed with the skills of the lava elementals King Trazix that had helped arm his forces, and in return taught their royal blacksmith the secrets of Tedrek Steel. There is suspicion other elemental beings were also taught some knowledge of the Titans, as a symbol of his trust to their kind and for their aid. With the combination of knowledge of the ancient elementals and their powers along with his own, Alcazath was able to more successfully meet the next attacks of the Correctors when they arrived again. The Planeswalker's powers were still incredibly strong but the Titans had learned from their mistakes and were able to claim a more decisive victory. The Titan-Elemental alliance seemed to prove to be effective enough to hold the Correctors at bay; united they formed a very formidable defense against their attacks along with the aid the Guardians lent. As time wore on and Alcazath lost touch with his purpose, the elementals approached him again out of concern for his actions. It is unknown what exactly occurred during this meeting but what are known are the results: Alcazath betrayed the elemental lords who soon found themselves to be the focus of his rage and campaign of domination. With the knowledge of the elementals at his disposal, Alcazath shaped more and more monstrous titans, specifically built to harm his former allies instead of protecting them. When the Guardians finally intervened, seeing just how wayward Alcazath had become, the insane King claimed that the elementals betrayed him first and were themselves the cause in this conflict. In defiance of the Guardians when commanded to step down, he readied his armies and renewed his assault on the elementals before the historic gigantic battle took place to prevent their intervention as well in the coming conflict. The assault was brutal, having led to the deaths of some elemental lords and others being forced into hiding. Some were suspected of being deeply scarred and possibly corrupted as well from the conflict before the Guardians managed to regain control of Felarya from the Correctors and the Titan uprising. Sleeping Titans Under construction *Credits goes to Asuroth for his ideas about Titan lore.